


Nightmare/ Sweet Dreams

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Inspired by Okita route's bad end (the one with the CG)





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Okita route's bad end (the one with the CG)

“I promise you that I’ll fight for a future with you. But beyond that, I really don’t know… Maybe all I’ll ever be is a source of sadness to you, Chizuru-chan,” Okita said softly.

“Maybe you’ll come to regret this in the future, being with a person who doesn’t have a future. I know I’m being selfish, but still I can’t let you go…” Okita’s words trailed off as he brought down his lips to meet Chizuru’s soft ones.

His kiss was passionate, but she could feel he was searching for her answer, a confirmation of sort to ease some uncertainties regarding their future.

After a while he pulled away from her, and taking a deep breath, Chizuru gave him the answer to his kiss.

“I forgive you, Okita-san. No matter if our future is long or short, I will always choose to be with you. I’ll always love you, Okita-san,” Chizuru said lovingly as she fought the tears that were threatening to flow out of her determined eyes.

“Thank you, Chizuru-chan,” Okita said, happiness and warmth quickly spreading within him.

\---

Chizuru had just witnessed Okita stabbing her father right in the heart moments ago. His body now laying lifelessly in a pool of his own blood.

Why had everything come to this - her father, brother, and the man she loved were intent on killing each other. No matter who won the fight, she would lose a loved one. There would be no winner, only her as the loser in this battle. But she understood the need and the greater good in stopping both Kaoru and her father from continuing their bloody pursuit.

And now Chizuru’s breath hitched in her throat as the harrowing scene of Okita and Kaoru driving their swords into each other’s chests unfolded in front of her very eyes.  
She watched wordlessly as Kaoru dropped to the ground then stayed totally still.

Her horrified eyes then turned towards Okita who was pulling out Kaoru’s sword from his chest with laboured breath. She saw him falling to his knees and in an instant rushed to his side. She tried to support him to stand up, but all the energy seemed to have left both of them. She cradled his quivering body into a sitting position and realised how fatal his wound was.

“Chizuru-chan, earlier you said that you loved me. That made me really happy, made me want to keep living, you know… I don’t want to be separated from you…” Okita whispered through ragged breath.

“Please don’t leave me, Okita-san. Please don’t die… I love you, I want to be with you,” Chizuru pleaded, her tears raining down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Chizuru-chan. You’ll have to continue on without me,” Okita’s voice had dropped to a murmur as blood continued to drain out of his open wound.

“No, please, don’t die… I can’t go on without you,” Chizuru whimpered. But no matter how she cried and begged him to wake up, she received no answer. He was gone. Even though he promised to give her the rest of his life, he was gone. The future that they were yearning for, now would never be. Their tomorrow would never come. He was already gone. Then why, why was she still here?


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Okita's Memories of Love

Chizuru woke up to the warm glow of the morning sun filtering in through the shoji and the sound of birds chirping. She opened her eyes and started to stretch out her arms when she hit something hard.

“Ouch!” Souji groaned as he cracked open one eye, surprised by the sudden hit in his jaw.

“Ah! Souji-san! I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’re here in my futon…” Chizuru exclaimed as she quickly sat up.  
“Eh? You’re in my futon…. Kyah! What were you doing sleeping in my futon?” She shouted in embarrassment.

“Hmm? Don’t be so loud in the morning…” Souji yawned, his eyes still bleary. “Don’t you remember that you were the one who dragged me into your futon, then proceeded to throw your arms around me and clung to my body all night long?” He teased as he leaned on one hand and smiled suggestively at her.

“Eh? Ah…” Chizuru immediately blushed as the vision manifested in her mind. Then it finally dawned on her that she must have had a nightmare again last night. When either Souji or her had a nightmare, the other one would try to calm them down, often times this would end up with them sleeping together and finding solace in each other’s embrace.

“I’m sorry, Souji-san. I hope I didn’t disturb your rest too much. Please continue sleeping, I’ll call you when breakfast is ready,” Chizuru spoke quickly, she was both embarrassed and apologetic.

Souji looked at her thoughtfully, then hummed his agreement as he closed his eyes again. He waited until he heard the shoji slid open then close and Chizuru’s footsteps getting further before sitting up. He promptly cleared away the futons, put on his yukata then stepped out of the room. First, he’ll need some flowers…

\---

A while later, he found Chizuru walking along the corridor carrying a bucket of freshly laundered clothes.

“Good morning, how are you feeling today?” Chizuru politely enquired after his health just like she would do every morning.

“I’m fine, you don’t have to be so worried. I haven’t been coughing for quite a while now,” Souji replied, his words coming out unintentionally curt. He must have been more nervous than he originally thought.

“Oh, then would you please wait for a while until breakfast is ready? I’m just going to hang out the laundry first…”

“Hey, Chizuru,” Souji cut her sentence off, “what do you think of us getting married?”

“Wh…what?” Chizuru managed meekly as her eyes widen and cheeks reddened in response.

“Eh? What kind of answer is that?” Souji chuckled as a faint blush crept up his own cheeks. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot more recently, and I think it’s about time. I mean, we’ve been living together for a whole year now, and I want you to always be by my side. So, shouldn’t we make it official?” He continued.

Chizuru looked up at him and blinked in surprise to what he was saying.

“I really want you to be my wife, Chizuru. So, do you want to marry me?” Souji asked with a gentle smile as he looked deep into her eyes.

A huge grin slowly spread on Chizuru’s face.  
“Yes! Of course I want to marry you! I mean I’ll try my best to be a great wife for you!”

“Ah, you’re so cute, Chizuru,” Souji couldn’t help but blushed again. “Thank you, I’m very happy and I truly appreciate everything that you do for me. But most importantly, I want you to be happy, Chizuru,” Souji said adoringly, his eyes full of love.

“Thank you too, Souji-san. I want to always be with you and bring you happiness,” Chizuru smiled sweetly, her heart was exploding with the kind of happiness that only Souji could bring her.

He took her hands and pulled her towards the field outside the house where he put on her head the flower crown that he had made to commemorate the special occasion.

“I don’t have a lot of money, so we can’t afford something big. So I made this for you,” Souji said sheepishly.

“Thank you, it’s really beautiful! I don’t need anything else as long as I have you with me,” Chizuru grinned.

Then she put her palms together and closed her eyes in solemn prayer. “I hope that Souji-san will be blessed with good health, and that we’ll always stay together forever.”

Souji smiled at his wife’s earnest prayers and followed suit, “I hope that we’ll always have enough time for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you, Chizuru,” Souji professed affectionately as he kissed her hand.

“I love you too, Souji-san,” she answered him with all the love she had for him.

The spring breeze felt warmer and their hearts lighter as they sealed their marriage vow with a kiss.

“So, this is it then, our new adventure,” Souji grinned as he pulled his new wife to lie with him on the ground among the flowers in the field. He then hovered above her and aimed for another kiss when Chizuru suddenly jolted up in panic.

“Oof!” Souji exclaimed. Her sudden movement had resulted in her headbutting him in the nose.

“Ah! I’m sorry, Souji-san, are you hurt?” Chizuru blushed furiously again while rubbing his nose apologetically. She just remembered something that had been pushed off to the back of her mind by his surprise proposal.

“I’m fine. Though I’m not so sure if our breakfast is. I thought I smelled something burnt just before you headbutted me in the nose,” Souji laughed playfully.

“My porridge!” Chizuru was horrified.

“Hahaha, a burnt porridge for our first meal as husband and wife,” Souji burst out laughing and Chizuru followed suit with a guffaw.

“Come help your wife or there’ll be no breakfast for you, dear husband,” Chizuru giggled as she quickly stood up and pulled Souji along.

“Yes, yes, my dear wife,” he said and pecked her lips swiftly, satisfied to make her flustered and rosy-cheeked again.

Together they made their way towards the kitchen to save their breakfast, their first adventure as a married couple.


End file.
